The School Teacher
by CurlyGleek
Summary: This is for Warbler Week Challenge, following daily prompts, but I intend it to carry on as a mini fic, rather than separate stories each day. Niff. Rated T to be safe, I'll see where it takes me though.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: First Time Meeting Each Other**

Nick frantically ran to his car, slung his work things in the trunk and climbed in. He started the engine and pealed out of his office's parking lot, heading for Jamie's school.

_I really hope the teacher isn't pissed at me for being late. I'll just have to explain it's been tough recently - new home in a new place, new job for me and new school for Jamie, all in a fortnight_.

He hurriedly parked and ran into the school, which looked deserted. He knew Jamie was at home with the childminder as usual right now, but he really hoped the teacher hadn't left yet.

He let out a relieved breath as he saw a light in the classroom at the end of the corridor and made his way there, knocking on the door before he went in.

"Mr Sterling? I'm so sorry, please accept my apologies, I didn't mean to be this...uh..."

The words stuck fast to Nick's tongue as Jamie's teacher looked up from his desk.

He had clearly been marking homework while he waited and his reading glasses were perched cutely on the end of his nose, his bright blond hair ruffled where he had been running his hands through it as he thought. _Oh hell. He's gorgeous_.

Mr Sterling smiled warmly as Nick faltered. "Mr Duval? It's nice to meet you at last. I'm Jamie's teacher, Jeff Sterling. Please have a seat."

Nick stumbled forward, glad to be able to sit right now. _Stop staring!_

Nick was grateful when Mr Sterling, no Jeff, continued. "I would have still been here grading papers any way. So, Jamie hasn't been here long, but I can already say he has joined in the class comfortably, he's found a good friend in one of the girls, Sasha, and he's already joined my glee club."

Nick smiled brightly at that. "That's great! I used to be in my school's acapella group, so I'm glad you have a glee club here."

Jeff nodded. "Great! We'll have to have you in as a guest one week then. It must run in the family."

Nick always hated what he had to explain next.

"Uh, well, you see, I'm not Jamie's biological father. We used to be neighbours when I grew up, he was a baby when I was a young teenager, but we just clicked as he grew up and he always saw me as some sort of older brother, I guess.

His family got split up when he was fourteen because the parents were always drunk or high and fought a lot. I, uh, offered to foster him initially once I heard about it, but my family weren't supportive. You see, I'm gay and I'm pretty sure Jamie is too." He searched Jeff's eyes, relieved to see no hate there.

"I didn't want him to end up in an endless cycle of foster homes where they might try to straighten him out, or give him back, or worse."

He took a breath before continuing. "That was a year ago. So, when my new job offer came up, Jamie and I moved here to start afresh. The paperwork for full adoption is nearly complete."

Jeff was silent, mouth agape. Nick was just beginning to wonder if he was homophobic after all, when he finally spoke.

"Wow. You are one amazing man, Mr Duval. You've definitely come to the right school, though. You see I'm gay too, so no bullying goes on here under my watch. There'll be no repeat of what I had to suffer daily when I came here."

The two men locked eyes with an understanding smile.

Okay, so who can blame each of them for thinking; _he's gay!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: First Date / Kiss**

After Jeff had finished discussing Jamie's schoolwork, based on notes prepared by his subject teachers, he asked, "So, do you have any other questions for me?"

_Yeah, are you single? What's your number?_ "Er, no, I think that about covers it. Thank you for your time." He stood up and shook Jeff's hand. "You can call me Nick, by the way."

Jeff smiled. "You're welcome, Nick. Uh, sorry..." He blushed as he realised he was still holding onto Nick's hand.

This didn't go unnoticed by Nick. "Uh, I don't normally do this, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner some time? Unless you have a boyfriend...or you can't date parents..." _Please say something to stop me babbling!_

Jeff looked surprised but smiled. "Well, I'm single and as for dating parents, I'm only Jamie's form tutor so it's not like you can ask me to grade him higher in anything. I suppose I should let the headmaster know, though."

"So, is that a yes?" Nick asked, not sure whether it was or not.

Jeff nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes, it's a yes."

* * *

Nick gave himself one last check over in the mirror. Just as he turned to the side to look at himself from a different angle, trying a different facial expression, he heard a burst of giggles from his bedroom doorway. Nick blushed and snapped his head in that direction, waiting for the laughter that was sure to follow.

"Well, let me know when you actually go on a date, maybe then you can comment!" He sassed at Jamie, who now had tears running down his cheeks from suppressed mirth.

"Okay, Dad, I'll put that one down to nerves, but just so you know, Mr Sterling wasn't doing any better at the end of class today, either." He reeled him in with this juicy bit of information, before promptly disappearing back downstairs.

Nick was about to yell down the stairs to plead for more information, when it hit him like a lead weight.

_Dad._

_He called me Dad!_

_What if he didn't mean it? Stop over thinking and go and talk to him!_

Nick flew down the stairs looking for Jamie, finding him sat on the couch, looking a little uncomfortable. He took a seat next to him and bumped shoulders softly, urging him to talk.

"I called you Dad, didn't I?"

Nick nodded. "Yep. I noticed." He waited.

"Do you mind?" Came the mumbled question.

Nick put his arm around Jamie and squeezed. "Mind? Not at all. Is that how you see me now?"

Jamie nodded once. "I noticed I was doing it in my head a lot. I don't ever want to see...him...again, but if I was going to get a replacement Dad I'd like it to be you."

"In that case I'd be honoured. I couldn't dream of having a better son than you. But if it feels weird calling me that, I totally understand, okay? No pressure at all. I want to adopt you as my son for the rest of my life, no matter what you want to call me, okay?"

Jamie nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks Dad."

* * *

Once Jamie and Mrs Hardcastle, the childminder, were choosing which DVD to watch and selecting dishes from the few takeaway menus they had, Nick said goodbye and drove to Jeff's apartment to pick him up.

He knocked nervously on the door, hoping he'd got the address right. The door opened and Nick sucked in a breath. "Hi! You look really nice."

Jeff smiled. "Thanks, uh, you too. Just let me grab my jacket, then I'm ready." He ducked back inside, returning with a black leather jacket over the top of his blue t-shirt and jeans.

Nick opened the car door for him, before running round to the driver's side. "Is Italian okay with you?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, that sounds good!" Jeff replied. "So, you said you and Jamie moved here. Where did you come from?"

Nick took a right turn before answering. "I grew up in Westerville, so not far really. But far enough when you don't know the area that well. I got a job offer at a law firm in Lima with good prospects for becoming a partner, so I took it. It pays better than the previous position I had and it allowed Jamie and I to have a fresh start, away from people who knew his family."

Jeff nodded. "Wait, when I was at McKinley, my friend Kurt and I were in glee club. We competed against an all boys acappella group. I'm pretty sure they were from Westerville - named after a bird?"

"The Warblers! I was in that group! How come I don't remember you? Wait a minute - Kurt? My old roommate Blaine was our lead singer and he married a guy called Kurt who went to McKinley. Don't tell me that was your friend?"

The two men stared at each other in complete disbelief. "Yes!" Jeff shouted. "I was Kurt's best man at their wedding!"

"No way! What a small world. Hold on a minute, let's go back a bit, so why don't I remember you from Sectionals?" Nick looked puzzled as he drove, turning into the restaurant parking lot.

Jeff looked suddenly serious. "I, uh, couldn't compete. I had a broken leg...from a bad dumpster dive." He looked out of the side window, wincing at the memory which was still painful.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I'm just disappointed we didn't meet earlier." He admitted, earning a flattered smile from Jeff.

"That's okay. But then, why didn't we meet at the wedding? I was kinda front and centre, hard to miss and all." He preened his fringe cheekily.

Now it was Nick's turn to grow quiet. "I was supposed to be Blaine's best man, but the day before the ceremony, my father collapsed at work. I was in the ER most of the night, so Kurt and Blaine wouldn't hear of me coming to the wedding instead of being with him."

"Now it's my turn to be sorry for prying." Jeff said as Nick switched off the engine.

"No, it's fine. As it turns out I'm more bothered I missed my dear friend's wedding, since my apparently homophobic father is still alive and ungrateful enough to not care what I did for him, the only important thing in his mind is that I'm a fag who wanted to foster the "girly boy" from next door." He rolled his eyes.

"Well good riddance then." Jeff surprised both himself and Nick by placing his hand over Nick's and squeezing it, before letting go to get out of the car.

* * *

The time in the restaurant seemed to fly by, the two men discussing likes, dislikes, school, college, career choices, love life since school and family. They discovered both had had two pretty serious relationships since their teenage years, but neither had found "the one" yet.

Jeff's parents had split up while he was a very young child and he only kept in touch with his mother, who was completely accepting of his lifestyle. She worked as a nurse at Lima General Hospital.

As they gazed at each other over their empty dessert plates, both men wondered how they could feel so comfortable with another person, so soon.

This feeling only intensified as Nick stood outside Jeff's apartment after driving him home, his lips softly meeting Jeff's as if it was the only possible conclusion to this wonderful evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: First Time Meeting The Parents**

That weekend, Nick and Jamie were letting off steam in the backyard.

After an exhausting game of one on one soccer, Nick had popped inside to make them some iced drinks. Jamie was busy trying to climb the large tree which a tyre swing hung off, by the back fence.

Just as the ice cubes dropped into the soda and started to dance around, popping and cracking, he heard a yell and a dull thud from the backyard.

Panicked, Nick left the drinks and ran outside, seeing Jamie in a heap on the floor. His heart thudded in his chest as he wondered how hurt Jamie was.

As soon as he got close enough to see his face, Nick let out a huge sigh of relief, since Jamie was laughing.

"Are you okay? I don't think you'd be laughing if you'd broken anything." Nick crouched down to check him over.

Jamie sat up. "Yeah, it's a good job I fell on my backside! And these shrubs are quite squishy!" He giggled a bit more, before seeing Nick's expression. "What?"

Nick was brushing his fine brown hair off his forehead with a frown. "Uh, just let me have a look at this cut... I think a branch must have caught you on the way down. It's bleeding pretty heavily, if it doesn't stop we'll need to go to the ER."

Jamie put his hand up, feeling sticky wetness and suddenly went a shade paler. He gulped when he saw red fingers on both him and... his dad. Well, that little word made him smile a little, any way.

"Come on, let's get you inside and wash this blood off. We'll have a quick drink and see if it stops, otherwise we'll go to the hospital. We can get ice cream on the way back!"

"And burgers?" Jamie said hopefully, standing and brushing himself down.

Nick laughed, glad Jamie didn't seem to be too bad. "Yes, and burgers!" He rolled his eyes. "We can't forget those two important elements of first-aid, now can we?"

* * *

About half an hour later, Nick and Jamie were sat in the hospital, waiting to be seen. A nurse called out, "Jamie Henderson?"

Jamie flinched inwardly at his surname, since it always reminded him of his parents. Nick guided him over to the nurse and they followed her into a free cubicle.

The nurse smiled kindly. "Okay, so my name is Andrea. Are you dad?" She addressed Nick. Jamie interrupted quickly with a "Yes!"

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm Nick Duval."

The nurse's eyes widened and she smiled mischievously, before turning to inspect the cut on Jamie's forehead. "So, what have you done to land yourself in hospital on a Sunday morning?" She said amusedly as Jamie blushed. "Er, I fell out of our tree."

"Did you now? Well, it is a little deep. It's a good job your dad brought you in. Let me just get a few things together and we'll see if we can glue it rather than have any stitches, but you have to promise me you'll take it easy this week while it heals, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Jamie said sheepishly.

As the nurse got things ready, she carried on chatting. "So, what school do you go to, Jamie?"

"McKinley."

"Ah, yes. So, do you like it there?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes. We've only just moved here but I love my school. I've made some really good friends and my class teacher is_ so cool_. He doesn't let any of the jocks bully me and he runs the glee club, too. He's an awesome dancer!"

Nick was distracted from the mental image of Jeff dancing when he saw the nurse smile broadly at this. "Well, you already know my son, then."

Nick suddenly realised the nurse had dark blond hair swept away from her face for work, with pretty eyes just like Jeff's. _Exactly_ like Jeff's in fact. She threw Nick a wink as he flushed pink and gulped. "I think your dad does too."

Jamie looked intrigued. "What year is he in? What's his name?"

"His name is Jeff Sterling, I do believe he's your teacher!" She giggled.

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed. "Just wait 'til I tell him tomorrow!"

Nick stood up, holding out his hand. "Uh, well it's very nice to meet you, Mrs Sterling. I don't know if Jeff mentioned it, but I took him out to dinner on Friday night."

She shook Nick's hand. "Please, call me Andrea. Jeff told me all about it, it's nice to put a face to a name. Why don't I finish up here, and you can tell me all about glee club, Jamie."

Nick sat back down and listened to Jeff's mum chatting away with Jamie, thinking he really liked this woman already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: First Time**

A couple of weeks after their first date, Jeff arrived at Nick's house for dinner.

Jamie was out for his first ever sleepover with the girls at Sasha's house. Apparently he had a very steady hand and was amazing at manicures.

Nick opened the door and smiled, leaning up to kiss Jeff on the lips.

"These are for you!" Jeff said with a smile, holding out a bottle of red wine and a box which contained a chocolate cake from the local bakery.

Nick took a peek inside the box. "Yum! Come in, come in! I just need to check on the sauce, so make yourself comfortable in the lounge."

He took Jeff's coat before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jeff circled the lounge, deciding where to sit while he looked at photos on the mantelpiece and lamp table. All the photos were very recent, so they were all of Nick and Jamie together, or just Jamie.

Jeff had just sat down on one side of the two seater sofa when Nick came in with two glasses of wine. He offered one to Jeff and sat down next to him, with his arm resting along the back. His hand ended up resting just behind Jeff's neck.

"So, how was school today?" Nick asked.

Jeff smiled. "Just the usual for a Friday, everyone desperate for the weekend. Especially Sasha, Jamie and the others going to her sleepover. They were so excited! I think I know everything they're planning to do tonight!" He laughed. "What about your day at work?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I managed to get away on time at least, but it's been hectic. Lots of people deciding to get divorced this week! There must be something in the air!" He laughed.

The kitchen buzzer went off, so Nick excused himself again to stir the sauce and dish up the pasta and warm bread. He carried the full dishes into the dining room and called Jeff in while he lit the candles.

Jeff sat down, breathing in the heavenly aroma. "Wow. This smells delicious. I may just have to keep you!" He giggled, before turning pink when he realised what he'd just said.

"I'll hold you to that!" Nick winked saucily as he turned to the CD player and pressed play.

Once Nick was seated, he lifted his glass and said "Cheers! Thank you for coming over. It's been fun to cook for someone other than a teenage boy who just wolfs down anything in sight!"

Jeff clinked his glass against Nick's before pouting, "You mean I can't do that?" He laughed.

The conversation flowed easily as they enjoyed their spaghetti bolognese and bread. Over and over again they came to the same conclusion, they just couldn't believe how they hadn't met before.

Jeff thought about it for a moment, before saying, "You know, I'm glad we didn't meet while we were dating others. I would still have been attracted to you, but it would have been marred by the messiness of having to compare feelings with current boyfriends over starting something new. I'm glad we were both single."

Nick nodded. "Me too." He said softly, gazing at Jeff across the table.

After they were finished with their main course they decided to have a slice of cake and finish their wine whilst watching a film in the lounge. Neither man paid much attention to the film, between sharing bites of cake from each other's forks and edging closer as they talked.

Once their plates were safely on the coffee table, Nick leant forward to kiss Jeff, nibbling on his lower lip until he parted them. Jeff sighed into the kiss and reached his arm out to put his glass down. He turned back to Nick, saying,

"I, uh, took the liberty of bringing an overnight bag. I hope that's okay? I'm not expecting anything to happen, but I thought it best not to drive back after the wine."

Nick hummed his agreement. "Of course you can stay. I was going to ask you to, any way." He locked blackened eyes with Jeff's own darkened ones. "You can either stay in Jamie's room or..." He left the offer hanging in the air.

"Yours." Jeff said decisively. He bit his lip, hoping it wasn't too forward.

"Oh, yes!" Nick breathed out before he leant in for another kiss, this one heated and urgent. Jeff's hands went to Nick's hair as Nick snaked his arms around the taller man, holding him flush against himself. Jeff broke the kiss to say, "Shall we..." He gestured to the door with his head and Nick got up with a smile, stretching his hand out to take Jeff's leading him into the hallway.

Jeff quickly retrieved his bag from his car and came back in. He walked straight up to Nick and kissed him hungrily, Nick walking backwards to the stairs, still attached at the mouth. They broke the kiss just long enough to run upstairs to Nick's room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning, Jeff and Nick lay in bed together, still snuggled up naked under the duvet when the front door slammed.

"Hey Dad! Mr S! I guess I wasn't the only one having a sleepover?" The cheeky yell came up the stairs.

"So, how do you like your coffee, Mr S?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: First Time Dancing Together (not in a competition)**

Nick stood by the punch bowl, eyeing students approaching it to check for any smuggled-in alcohol. Not like he was being a complete hypocrite - no! _If only Wes could see me now!_

He looked out onto the dancefloor. It was the end of Jamie's Sophomore year and this evening it was the end of year McKinley High Sophomore Dance.

Jamie had come with two of his girl best friends as a three-way friends date. The now quite lanky teen had scrubbed up very nicely for the occasion, wearing a new black tux and white shirt with a hot pink bowtie, all bought for him by Nick. He'd had a haircut for the occasion and his fine brunet fringe fell softly over his forehead.

His two girl friends Sasha and Helena, looking lovely in gowns of blue and baby pink, had matching hot pink wrist corsages as a present from Jamie.

Nick watched as Sasha took her turn dancing with Jamie, swaying along in a ballroom hold. He smiled softly, looking for Helena in the crowd at the edge. His gaze stopped, however, on a boy near one of the fire exits to the gym.

The boy was quite tall and well built, like a typical football jock. He had sandy blond hair which was quite wavy and thick.

This boy seemed to be watching Jamie intently. Nick frowned, trying to work out why, hoping he wasn't a homophobic bully that Jamie hadn't mentioned. But instead of the way hatred was such a hard facial expression, this boy's features were very soft as he watched Nick's son.

Nick filled up two glasses of punch and made his way over to the boy, who looked slightly startled and confused to be offered a drink by one of the parent chaperones of tonight's dance.

"So, are you here stag...?" He looked at the boy questioningly, waiting for him to supply his name.

The boy looked a little shifty, like he'd been caught out. But Nick wasn't exactly sure what he was looking uncomfortable for yet.

"Randolf, sir. Well, it's Paul actually, but the guys usually just call me Randolf. And yes, I came alone."

"Wasn't there a girl you wanted to ask? I'm guessing you're on a sports team..."

Paul nodded. "Football."

Nick nodded and carried on, "...so a good looking guy like you wouldn't have any trouble getting a date, right?" He was fishing.

Paul swallowed loudly, fingering his collar like it was a bit tight. "Uh, well, I was going to ask...someone...but I heard them making plans with someone else." He sipped the punch that Nick had given him, looking back at the dancefloor.

Nick shrugged sympathetically. "That sucks."

Paul seemed to want to talk some more. "Maybe it's for the best. I don't know what my teammates would have said if I'd done it..." He half whispered.

"Don't be so sure. The one thing I did that got me cut off from my family and so-called friends last year is the one thing that's given me the greatest happiness."

Paul looked at Nick curiously. "What was that?" He asked.

"Adopting my son. It was definitely the right decision, whether or not anyone else thought it was."

The boy had wide eyes now, clearly thinking about something.

At that moment, Jeff came back over to Nick after helping some of his glee club set up for a couple of numbers. He smiled broadly at Nick, before holding his hand out, saying, "Mr Duval, you're too beautiful to be a wallflower. May I have this dance?"

Nick put his empty punch glass down, nodding to Jeff as he took his hand, following him onto the dancefloor. If he had looked back, he would have seen Paul with his eyes glued to them, a shocked but happy look on his face.

Jeff slid his arm around Nick's waist as his other hand held Nick's. He pulled Nick close and the brunet rested his head on Jeff's shoulder as they swayed to the music. A pretty red-haired girl in a deep green silky dress with a warm alto voice was singing a love song.

It was the perfect first dance.

A couple of hours later, Nick and Jeff had clearly missed the punch being spiked as they had to help a couple of students out of the gym and into their parents' cars for a disapproving ride home.

On their return, the two men diluted the contents of the punch bowl heavily with soda and fruit juice before sitting back down to watch out for inappropriate touching.

Jeff nudged Nick suddenly in the ribcage with his elbow as he gestured to the dancefloor with a huge grin. Nick followed his gaze and gasped as he saw Jamie.

Dancing with Paul.

"You'd better not cry Nick!" Jeff teased, putting his arm around Nick's shoulders as they watched fondly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Moving In Together**

A/N short, but (hopefully) sweet :)

It was a couple of weeks into the summer holiday.

Jamie was relaxing in the backyard on a chair, sipping cool soda, watching his dad and his teacher messing around like big kids.

He let out a hysterical giggle as Nick tried to tackle Jeff, but ended up just clinging to his leg and being dragged along as Jeff simply walked in circles, pretending to wonder where his opponent was.

Nick came to fling himself down in the chair next to Jamie in a pretend huff, offended at the joke about his size and strength. He stole Jamie's drink for a sip, which finally made him stop laughing.

Jeff collapsed in a sweaty heap on the grass in front of them, stretching out on his back to rest for a minute, pointedly ignoring Nick's huff with a smirk.

Jamie rolled his eyes at the funny pair. He was suddenly struck with how happy he felt with these two amazing men in his life.

Jeff practically lived there at the moment any way, so he always had someone to chat to, play video games with, talk about boys with, watch DVDs and go shopping with when his friends were busy.

_Wait. What would make it even better was if Mr S didn't just "practically" live here._

"Dad?" Jamie asked.

"Yes?" Nick turned his head

"Why doesn't Mr S move in?"

A squeak came from the general direction of the grass.

Nick's eyes widened in surprise, but he was smiling. "Is that a serious suggestion? Do you like having both of us around?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. Do you want him to move in?"

Nick nodded. "Yes! But if you're not comfortab..."

Jamie cut him off. "Mr S?" He called out.

"Yes?" Came the nervous reply at their feet. "Do you want to move in with us?"

Jeff sat up, nodding frantically. "Yes! I'd love to, but I totally under..."

Jamie cut him off too. "That's settled then."

The two men scrambled to their feet and jumped on the brunet boy for a giant three-way bear hug.

"There's just one thing..." Jamie started, making them look suddenly nervous, thinking he'd changed his mind.

"At home, can I call you something other than Mr S?"

The three of them broke into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: One of them proposes**

It was a Friday evening at the beginning of Jamie's senior year at McKinley High School.

It was Nick's turn to prepare the meal tonight, and Jamie was busy doing his homework at the kitchen table. Nick popped the chicken wrapped in bacon into the oven, next to the baked potatoes, before sitting across from Jamie, looking a little nervous.

Jamie noticed his dad was acting weird, so he put his pen down to say, "Okay, Dad. Spill."

Nick gave a short laugh, running his hands through his hair. "You know me too well!"

"Sooo..." Jamie prompted. "Please tell me we're not having the sex talk _again_?" His ears went pink.

Nick laughed. "No, I just... uh... why is this so difficult? I guess I just wanted to check you're happy with me and Jeff, you know, together as a family."

Jamie smiled. "Are you kidding? Of course I am. I've got the best parents out of my whole class. I'm pretty sure most of my friends are jealous!"

Nick smiled. "Is that how you see me and Jeff? As your parents?"

Jamie nodded instantly. "Yes. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Nick replied. "So, I wanted to ask what you thought of making that a little more official."

Jamie's eyes widened and he shrieked. "Are you getting married?"

Nick hurriedly shushed him, hoping Jeff hadn't heard from the other room where he was marking work at the dining room table.

"I haven't asked him yet. I wanted to talk to you first. Then I hoped you'd help me pick out the rings."

Jamie got up to hug Nick tight. "Of course!"

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Nick had just picked up the rings from the jeweller. He and Jamie had chosen quite plain platinum bands with slightly different details - Jeff's had three small diamonds set into it, whilst Nick's had a scored pattern running round it.

He knocked on Jamie's door, waiting until he yelled for him to enter. Nick found him sat on his bed with his laptop on his thighs, typing away. He went to sit at the foot of the bed, clutching the rings in his backpack.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Nick asked, thinking he seemed a bit quieter than usual.

"Yeah. I was just... thinking about something. Since we chose the rings and all."

"Yes?" Nick urged him on.

"Well, if you and Jeff get married, one of you will change their name, or both, so you'll have the same surname. Like Duval-Sterling. Or Sterling-Duval. Or just Duval. Or Sterling."

"Uh, yes. Probably one of the double-barrelled ones. I thought Jeff and I could discuss that if he says yes."

Jamie looked incredulously at Nick. "Well, duh. Of course he'll say yes!" They smiled at each other.

"So what's bothering you, then?"

Jamie mumbled a little, but Nick still heard it. "I'll be the odd one out...still a Henderson."

Nick got up to sit next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders for a squeeze. "Hey, any time you want to do something about that, we'll get the legal side rolling, okay? It's just you haven't mentioned it recently."

Jamie looked sheepish, turning his laptop screen so Nick could see. "I, uh, did some research. It looks like you just need to prove at a court hearing that you are my adoptive parent and then I don't think we have to give legal notice of the appearance at court to..._them_."

Jamie always referred to his biological parents as "them".

"So, you want to change your surname?" Nick clarified, his beaming smile giving away his happiness at Jamie's train of thought.

Jamie nodded. "Yes. If it's okay with both of you, I'd like to take whatever surname you two end up with."

Nick couldn't help the tears collecting in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks as he heard those words.

"I'd love that. I can't wait to tell Jeff. He'll be so pleased you want to include his surname too. Just the small matter of proposing first!" He looked suddenly panicked.

* * *

The next Saturday morning, Jeff had plans with his mother who had suddenly decided to take him out for brunch. She had been extremely insistent. He was having fun, but he couldn't understand why it had been so urgent to go out for a relaxing meal.

_Come to think of it, it was pretty easy to change my plans with Nick and Jamie too. I wonder if they're all up to something. It's not my birthday any time soon. _He puzzled to himself.

When Andrea dropped her son back home, she very quickly accepted the offer to stay for a drink. Jeff was definitely starting to smell a rat when she wouldn't stop smiling as he turned his key in the lock, his mother following him in.

"What the...?" He said out loud as he saw rose petals on the floor of the hall. The red velvety petals were scattered in a trail leading into the dining room which had lit candles placed all over it.

Jamie stood smiling happily at the far end of the room as Nick, dressed smartly in black pants and a shirt stepped forward.

Jeff bit his lip, struggling to hold his emotions in and listen to Nick without leaping into his arms.

"Jeffrey Sterling, since the moment I first saw you when I was late for the teacher-parent meeting when Jamie and I first moved here, I knew you were something special. I was right.

You have found your way into our hearts as Jamie's favourite teacher and my amazing boyfriend. Since you moved in, we really have felt like the perfect family. Jamie and I would love to make that permanent."

He swallowed, trying not to break down. He put his hand in his pocket, taking out a ring box. He opened it and sank down onto one knee, looking up at the emotional blond. "Jeffery Sterling, will you marry me?"

Jeff nodded frantically, tears beginning to escape his eyes as he answered, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" He pulled Nick up off the floor and kissed him soundly.


End file.
